Nura Kidoin
Nura Kidoin (鬼童院ぬら, Kidoin Nura) is the 2nd Seat on the Council of Twelve. She comes from a clan of demon tamers, and is the great-aunt of Yomi Kasuga. Masamori Sumimura refers to Kidoin as "the pacifist with the most military power" within their organization.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 318 Appearance Nura is short to the point of seeming child-like, but her face is quite aged. She has long, dark hair. When absorbing power from oni, she becomes younger.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 330, page 10 Personality Nura is described by her servants as being very kind, and they are all totally devoted to her in return.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 319 Despite commanding great military power, she dislikes combat and the idea of killing anyone. Yomi describes her as being intensely shy, as well as the type of person most likely to give up her inheritance and quietly retire. Nura thinks of her demons as her children, and her favorite seems to be an enormous, white gargoyle named Haku, who carries her whenever she travels. History In the past, Nura took notice of Yomi and approved of her because Yomi treated Yoki with kindness. Plot 'The Quiet One' From the first time that she appears, Nura has a very quiet nature and rarely ever speaks during council meetings. After the death of Yumeji Hisaomi, it is briefly suggested that she take over because she is the 2nd Seat, but Nura nervously declines. Both Kagen Shiromi and Nura resign from the council around the same time, and while Meian convinces Nura not to officially resign, she still refuses to attend meetings.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 310 Shortly after, all active council members except for Masamori fall under the Sousui's controlKekkaishi manga, Chapter 312, and he turns to Yomi in the hopes that she can convince Nura to help him. Nura initially refuses to meet or join forces with Masamori because she worries that her demons might be harmed, but Tatsuki eventually convinces her to participate in the resistance against the Sousui.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 320 'Night of the Oni Princess' Tatsuki later reveals that she intends for Nura to become the new face of the revived Shadow Organization, and wants her to be very visible during the battle so that others will more eagerly rally behind her in the future. During the battle, Nura coordinates her oni in attacking and restraining the Ougi subordinates still under the Sousui's control.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 331 However, she is then attacked by Juho, who uses his dragon pillars to seriously wound Haku. Upon seeing her favorite demon hurt, Nura is unable to focus, and her command falls apart. She and Haku to fall to the ground below, though she is saved from serious damage by his assistance.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 334 Nura falls unconscious, and one of the Sousui's snakes takes over her body briefly, but instantly retreats on his command to rejoin with the others returning to support him in Hakuma.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 334 'The New Shadow Organization' Nura strongly refuses, but Tatsuki pushes her into heading the reorganized Shadow Organization (though Tatsuki remains the driving force and true leader behind it).Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 345, page 10 Power & Abilities Master Demon Tamer (Oni Specialization): Nura is a master demon tamer. Her control over Oni is so complete that she can command an entire army of them simply by being in the same local vicinity. Just by being near her, oni naturally desire to serve her and no matter what happens, they will not betray her. The oni are simply happy to give over whatever power they have to offer. Her control abilities have been described by Tatsuki as being superior to even that of Shichirou Ougi.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 330, page 9- *'''Oni Solidarity: '''Nura has a connection to all her oni in conjunction to her power. This allows her to mentally command them (her voice even allows them to resist the Sousui's mental controlKekkaishi manga, Chapter 331, pages 1-4), and to draw on their combined power for various purposes, including healing and making herself younger (which seems to enhance her abilities). However, her control is heavily dependent on her mental state, and may fail if she becomes upset in any way.Kekkaishi manga; Chapter 330 References Navigation Category:Kidoin Clan Category:Demon Tamers Category:Female Characters Category:Shadow Organization Executives Category:Characters